


Дай мне крылья

by Veron_Midori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Разведчики самые смелые, сильные, храбрые! Они сражаются с титанами ради нашего будущего. Можно сколько угодно храбриться, когда ты за стеной. Конечно, нет никаких гарантий, что ты неуязвим. Но они стараются изо всех сил, чтобы когда-нибудь мы покинули эту клетку. – Всё это время Армин не сводил взгляд со своего друга. Каждое слово эхом отдавалось в его голове. И всё сказанное им почему-то казалось таким правдивыми. Слова Эрена казались самыми верными словами на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне крылья

_Где же ты, птичка? Где ты летала?_  
_Поведай мне, птичка, о мире большом._  
_Дай же мне крылья, чтоб я узнал  
_Где же мой истинный дом.__

_Открой мою клетку, дай мне свободы,_  
_Я так хочу в небеса воспарить._  
_Но так ужасна, жестока природа,  
_Как же свободно нам жить?__

 

\- Смотри, смотри, ещё одно! 

Два мальчика лежали на траве, всматриваясь в голубое небо, усеянное белоснежными облаками. Они поочерёдно показывали то на одно, то на другое облако, перебивая друг друга и радостно смеясь. 

\- Где? Аа.. Вижу! - мальчик сощурился от яркого солнца, длинная светлая чёлка упала на глаза. – И правда похоже! 

Деревья окутаны, словно дымом, нежно-зелёной паутиной распустившейся листвы. Рано утром прошёл сильный ливень, но к полудню серые тучи открыли ясное голубое небо, убегая далеко на восток, оставив после себя белые пушистые облака. Щебет птиц, резвившихся в весеннем небе, радовал слух. В воздухе пахло по-особенному - свежестью, запахами прошедшего дождя. 

\- А вот это похоже на кролика! - мальчик со светлыми волосами показал на пушистое облако причудливой формы. 

Умытая зелёная трава щекотала голые ступни. В редких не просыхающих лужах купались воробьи. В воздухе пахло мокрой от дождя землёй. 

\- Армин, где это ты увидел кролика? Это вообще ни на что не похоже, - сказал зеленоглазый мальчуган сквозь смех, дружески толкнув друга по плечу, – странная у тебя фантазия. 

\- Да нет же, очень похоже! – насупился Арлерт, не отрывая глаз от белого облака. Оно плавно плыло по небу, подгоняемое весенним шаловливым ветром, словно белоснежный парус. Но вскоре облако постепенно скрылось из виду за высокой каменной стеной. - Ну вот, ещё одно уплыло, - тихим голос выдохнул Армин, вставая с влажной колючей травы, и сел. 

\- Глупая стена, нет от неё проку, - зеленоглазый мальчик уловил взглядом двух уток, летящих в сторону высокой стены. В эту минуту он так завидовал им – свободным птицам, летающим, где они захотят. Раньше мальчику казалось, что эта стена достаёт до самых небес - теперь же он представлял её не такой громадиной. И от этого появлялось непонятное раздражение. 

Пролетев несколько метров, утки-путешественницы плавно перелетели через стену. Так просто! Мальчик сжал кулаки от досады и бросил камень в лужу напротив. Не ожидавшие такого приёма, воробьи с щебетом разлетелись в разные стороны.

\- Как скот в стойле. Мы словно заперли себя здесь! 

От резкого движения друга Армин вздрогнул, глядя на испуганных воробьёв, спрятавшихся в кроне зелёных листьев. Чёрные бусинки-глазки наблюдали за детьми. 

\- Эрен, не говори так! – мальчик посмотрел по сторонам, хотя знал, что поблизости никого нет. Говорить о таком в городе строго запрещено. - Стены защищают нас, они нужны нам. Если бы их не было, титаны бы уже всех нас уничтожили, – Армин приубавил пыл, – мы должны быть благодарны и счастливы, что живём в безопасности. 

\- Да знаю я, - огрызнулся зеленоглазый, - знаю… Просто, тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, что же находится там, за стеной? 

Мальчик вскочил с места и, встав в полный рост, прищурился от яркого солнца, прикрыв лицо от солнечных лучей. Как же ему хотелось в ту минуту стать огромным гигантом, чтобы посмотреть, что же скрывается там, снаружи. Эрен часто воображал себе это. 

\- Как же я хочу узнать, что же скрывает этот мир, а не сидеть здесь и доживать свой век, так и не познав свободы. – Мальчик привстал на носочки, пытаясь сделаться выше, но без толку. Эрен отчаянно вздохнул и снова растянулся на траве, подложив руки под голову. 

Тёплый весенний ветер играл с непослушными волосами детей. Листочки подорожника торчали из-под колючей травы, будто крохотные заячьи уши. Эрену тут же вспомнилось облако, которое Армин сравнил с кроликом. И почему-то безумно как захотелось поведать другу о своей сокровенной мечте. 

\- А ты знаешь, кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту? – всегда, когда Эрен думал об этом, в его в душе что-то радостно вздрагивало и казалось, что он становится немного ближе к своей заветной цели. 

\- И кем же? – Армин не отрывал глаз от плывущих облаков. 

\- Я стану разведчиком! – при этих словах Арлерт аж подпрыгнул, не веря своим ушам. Разведчиком? Какую решимость нужно иметь, чтобы выбрать этот путь в жизни? Слова все разом вылетели из головы. 

Казалось, Эрен обрадовался, что друг потерял дар речи. 

– Эти люди самые замечательные, – при этих словах в груди мальчика появилось это знакомое ощущение счастья, – и я стану таким же. Стану таким же замечательным разведчиком и спасу человечество от кровожадных титанов! 

\- Н-но… - глядя на счастливого друга, Армину хотелось отговорить его от этой затеи. Горожане часто жаловались, что разведчики гибнут, не пройдя и своё первое задание. Идут на верную смерть – бесплатная закуска для титанов. Нет, Армин не хотел, чтобы Эрен выбрал этот путь. - Но ведь разведчики жертвуют своими жизнями. Тебя могут убить! Это же так опасно. Дядя говорит… 

\- Разведчики самые смелые, сильные, храбрые! Они сражаются с титанами ради нашего будущего. Можно сколько угодно храбриться, когда ты за стеной. И конечно, нет никаких гарантий, что ты неуязвим. Но они стараются изо всех сил, чтобы когда-нибудь мы покинули эту клетку! 

Всё это время Армин не сводил взгляд со своего друга. Каждое слово эхом отдавалось в его голове. И всё сказанное им почему-то казалось таким правдивым - слова Эрена казались самыми верными словами на свете. 

– А ещё…– Эрен мечтательно посмотрел на голубое небо, на резвящихся птиц в небесной синеве. – Они… они свободные, словно птицы. 

\- Знаешь, - сам от себя не ожидав, Армин крепко схватил друга за руку. Голубые глаза были полны решимости, какой мальчик ещё не видел в его глазах. Тёплая ладонь была такой живой, а слова мальчика, казалось, отдавались эхом в голове. – Я верю в тебя, Эрен! Ты станешь замечательным разведчиком, каких ещё не было!

\- Конечно! – глаза предательски защипало. - Верь в меня, Армин. И однажды я покажу тебе мир за этой стеной. Обязательно! 

В колючей траве сидели два мальчика, крепко державшись за руки. Хитрые воробьи, вернувшись к своей облюбованной луже, радостно чирикали, плескаясь в дождевой воде. Солнечные блики играли в кроне зелёных листьев. Шаловливый ветер трепал непослушные пряди волос. В тот тёплый весенний денёк дети поклялись друг другу, и эта клятва всё ещё теплится на губах. 

 

\- Где же ты, птичка? Где ты летала? Поведай мне, птичка, о мире большом. Дай же мне крылья, чтоб я узнал, где же мой истинный дом. 

Эрен почти заснул, уткнувшись носом в тёплое плечо верного друга. Дети лежали на траве, пригретые ласковым солнцем. Армин напевал что-то про себя, его красивый солнечный голос убаюкивал. Словно пение птиц и пение мальчика сливалось воедино... песня казалась волшебной. 

\- Открой мою клетку, дай мне свободы, я так хочу в небеса воспарить. Но так ужасна, жестока природа - как же свободно нам жить?

\- Я обязательно получу свои крылья, Армин, и взлечу высоко-высоко,- прошептал мальчик, закрывая глаза, проваливаясь в сон. 

 

В тот тёплый весенний день ему снилось, как он скачет по ещё неведомым землям на своём верном боевом коне. И за спиной у него были такие желанные крылья, - символ свободы и независимости, – эмблема разведчиков. А на небе улыбалось облако, похожее на пушистого кролика. 

И почему-то стало так смешно, ведь на самом-то деле оно на него совсем не похоже.


End file.
